blue_ribbonfandomcom-20200213-history
SafeGuard
'History' Undercover At some point prior to meeting the heroes, Dutch Hogan had broken free of Silver Tongue's mind control and was soon placed undercover within a superhuman trafficking ring. After some time in deep cover, Hogan informed Atticus of a deal and the two would work together with some newfound allies to perform a sting operation. Cessation Hogan would turn up again with his fellow officers during the Invasion. He would fight bravely alongside his comrades but eventually had his hand severed by Tirann. Following the loss of his limb, he would sit out the remainder of the battle. Aftermath Hogan was later awarded a medal for his heroism, though he also became depressed and began suffering from phantom limb syndrome. He was later gifted a cybernetic hand, joined the PeaceKeepers, and took up the alias of SafeGuard. 'Personality & Relationships' Safeguard is a stern man, driven by his internal sense of duty and desire to do good. To some he could be see as uptight, though he merely prefers to act professional and collected. He is close friends with Detective Skeleton and Rosaline Shaw. Religious Views Unknown. 'Appearance' An African-American man in near peak human condition. He is fairly tall and has a dark complexion. His hairstyle of choice is a fade, and he prefers to remain clean shaven. He has a fairly large nose and small eyes. 'Powers and Abilities' Dutch Hogan has no latent superhuman powers, though he does possess several extraordinary abilities. Cybernetic Limb: 'SafeGuard has a cybernetic right hand, that attaches at the wrist. The hand is on a strange retractable metal tube-like device. This gives him a few abilities; *'Enhanced Reach: 'The maximum length of the hand's reach with the tube is around 50 feet. *'Enhanced Grip: 'He is able to grip/crush things with extreme ease with his enhancement. *'Mechanically Intuitive Fingers: 'His fingers, on his cybernetic hand, themselves have the ability to extend and act as an assistant when using mechanics or electronics. *'Enhanced Strength: 'Within this hand, he is able to hold items such as miniguns or battleaxes with ease. His general strength enables him to lift twice his body weight easily. '''Computer Expert: '''SafeGuard is an expert at working computers, even without his enhancements. '''Police Training: '''Trained as a police officer, he has the following skills; *'Marksmanship *'Above Average Hand-to-Hand Fighting Skills' *'Skilled Detective' *'Skilled Interrogator' *'Composure' *'High Willpower' *'Knowledge of Criminals and Crime' Weaknesses SafeGuard is a normal human being, just with a cybernetic hand. He has the durability and speed of a normal human. Due to his enhancement, he is susceptible to hacking. Unable to enter water with his enhancement. 'Equipment' SafeGuard's Suit: 'Specially designed for him by DXD researchers. '''Cybernetic Hand: '''His hand has a retractable wire that can be used to extend his reach. His fingers have this feature as well, albeit it is quite limited and only meant to act as an extension. '''Riot Shield: '''A shield custom made for SafeGuard. It is made with similar materials that are used in the super suits, though these materials are nearly transparent. '''Firearms: '''SafeGuard is known to use several firearms, including hand guns and shotguns. 'Notes and Trivia *SafeGuard is 25 at the conclusion of Blue Ribbon. *He is never referred to as "Dutch" or "SafeGuard" during the course of Blue Ribbon. He is instead called "Officer Hogan". He adopts the name SafeGuard during the time skip. *He has expressed interest in obtaining more cybernetic enhancements. *Very rarely, he swears he can hear his hand "speak" to him and urge him to increase it's hold on him. *SafeGuard played baseball in high school, and ran track in college.